


Day 5: Note

by choomchoom



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Love Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choomchoom/pseuds/choomchoom
Summary: Anode and Lug “exchange” notes during Anode’s apprenticeship at the Lighthouse.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Day 5: Note

_Really, Lug? You’re refilling the fuel tanks when it’s still over forty percent of capacity? You could’ve waited another whole month._

_I know, I know, it’s smart to not let fuel get too low when you’re gallivanting around deep space. But I bet you miss me needling you about it._

_I hope you found this before any of the others, and if not, I hope you had a grand time tracking them all down._

_I hope you weren’t hoping to avoid treasure hunts while I’m gone._

_Things I love about you, part 1 of 16: Your smile. Yeah, that’s generic, but hear me out. I love your grumping and grumbling, and sometimes I need to hear it even when I don’t like it, but getting to change your expression from a frown to a smile is the highlight of every day it happens. Your smiles are special and precious and real and perfect._

_Happy hunting!_

_Much love,_

_Anode_

* * *

_Well look who FINALLY opened her detailing kit!_

_(Kidding. I’m certain I’ve been gone less than a day.)_

_I hope you’re liking your apprenticeship and haven’t terrorized your professors too much. You’re going to make a great blacksmith if you don’t completely grind down their gears first. But no matter what, I love you and I’m rooting from you from out here in the black._

_Don’t open the attachments all at once. Wait until the right time. I love you and I’ll see you next year._

_Lug_

Attached: open_after_achieving_something.rtf, open_when_lonely.rtf, open_when_discouraged.rtf, open_when_thinking_about_doing_something_dangerous.rtf, open_anniversary.rtf

* * *

_Am I intentionally putting these things on maintenance tasks that you usually avoid? Yes. I am and I have no shame. A dirty air filter is a fire hazard and you’re not allowed to get hurt._

_Things I love about you part 9 of 17 (I thought if another one. Not sorry.): Your steadiness. Sometimes I feel like I know how you’re going to react to something better than I know how I'm going to react to it. I’m sure you know how much I lean on you and look to you for guidance, but I wanted to make sure you know that I know too. You know what you like and you know what you want and you know who you are and I am so in love with every bit of it._

_All my love, as always,_

_Anode_

* * *

open_when_lonely.rtf

_I debated whether or not to even put this one in here, because it’s hard for me to imagine you lonely. People gravitate toward you everywhere we go, and I won’t deny that sometimes I get a little jealous, but mostly I’m just happy that all of those people get to know how great you are._

_But you said before you even accepted the internship that Caminus is weird, and from what I saw you’re completely right. Just because people like you doesn’t mean that people always get you, and being the only outsider has got to be hard._

_I love you so much and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you and hear about everything, the good and the bad, about your time there. I bet you’ve got all kinds of crazy stories already and a bunch more to make. I can’t wait to see your face light up when I laugh at the jokes you’ve been preparing all this time. I miss you and I love you and we’re going to be together again so soon._

_When you’re sad the thing that always helps the most is laughter, so I tried to draw a picture of us hugging. It looks kind of like a turbofox trying to eat a gigantic transformation cog. I promise, I really tried. Laugh away._

_All the love in the universe,_

_Lug_

[attachment: one image]

* * *

_Things I love about you part 17 of 17: Your alt mode. You always insist that it sucks, and I always try to tell you that it doesn’t, so let’s see if I can finally convince you. You’re always prepared for everything, which has saved both our afts more times than I can count. You prove to everyone around you every day that you don’t need to be able to drive or fly to be strong and clever and amazing. But mostly, I love the way your alt mode fits on to mine. I love that you trust me enough to take you flying, even when you’re mad at me. I love the way we fit together._

_I love you so much._

_Anode_

* * *

open_anniversary.rtf

_Happy anniversary! I don’t know which one you picked, but it doesn’t really matter. I decided to celebrate by compiling a list of things I love about you, so sit down and try not to cry because we are going to get SAPPY!_

* * *

Anode didn’t even manage to read the first of the list before she started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working off of this prompt list. Fanfic is happening every other day https://choomchoom.tumblr.com/post/190496147157/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any
> 
> I am sort of taking prompts for this series - feel free to suggest stuff, but I won't make any promises because the schedule is already a lot.


End file.
